


Timeless One Shots

by CLOSEC192



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, lyatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLOSEC192/pseuds/CLOSEC192
Summary: All of these short pieces of fan fiction are from the hiatus schedule! Just a collection of short one shots for your enjoyment!





	1. Jessica Meets the Time Team

Lucy felt like her heart was being ripped out of it’s chest. Could this hurt anymore? She asked herself, trying to keep down her tears, because standing right before her was Jessica; Wyatt’s wife.

 

Jessica didn’t know these people, didn’t want to be with these people, but she went along with Wyatt because...well, she didn’t know why. She didn’t feel anything for this man besides a placid, indifferent, liking, but she went along with him nevertheless.  


“Jess, this is Rufus.” Rufus looked stunned, and kept glancing at the small, dark-haired woman standing off to the side. She decided that she liked Rufus, and that he seemed okay, but wondered why he kept looking at the woman, the one with tears in her eyes.  


“Nice to meet you, uh, Jessica.” He shook her hand awkwardly and stepped back so fast that he almost tripped over his own feet.  


“And this is Jiya, his girlfriend.” Jiya stepped forward, murmured good tidings, and shook her hand. Jiya was beautiful, and Jess was glad that she looked content near Rufus, but this woman kept glancing at the other dark-haired woman like Rufus did.  


“Garcia Flynn.” This man was imposing, with dark hair and dark eyes that burned with a fiery passion. He simply nodded at her, making no moves to come and shake her hand. Jessica decided that she did not like this man, nor trust him, but he must be important if he’s here.  


“Agent Christopher and Connor Mason.” Agent Christopher shot Wyatt a withering look, and was acting as if Wyatt had let in a rat, rather than a women. Nonetheless, she shoot Jessica’s hand, as did Connor. Connor seemed more pleased to see her than Agent Christopher.  


“And...this is Lucy.” Jessica was shocked when he said her name. It was filled with such...emotion, longing, and, sadness. The woman, Lucy, was absolutely stunning, but she looked like someone had punched her in the stomach when she came forward to shake Jessica’s hand. She kept glancing at Wyatt, but he wouldn’t meet her eyes, as if he was scared of what he might find there. Jessica could feel the tension around them - it was so thick one would need a chainsaw to cut through it. Lucy shook her hand, turned around, and fled, not bothering to conceal her gut wrenching sobs. “Excuse me for a moment.” Wyatt said, and Jessica saw tears streaming down his face too, and that was the moment Jessica knew; Wyatt was in love with Lucy, and everyone else knew it, so what was she doing here? “LUCY! WAIT PLEASE!” He barreled after Lucy, as Jessica turned to Rufus and said,  


“How long has he been in love with her?” Everyone averted her eyes, all but Garcia Flynn, who was strangely quiet, and watching her. “I’m not mad, I just want to know. Then I’m going to get out of here. He doesn’t need me anymore.”  


“We’ve suspected since...the beginning, but everything snowballed, and now you’re here and he’s confused.”  


“Tell him that I love him, but not in the way that he needs, and that everything is for the best. I don’t want to be with him.”


	2. Rufus Confronts Flynn

“Oh come on Lucy, just because your little boyfriend has gone of with his supposedly dead wife doesn’t mean you have to mope around the bunker making the rest of us miserable.” Flynn spat, eyeing Lucy from the couch.  


Lucy looked like she had been punched, kicked, and run over by seventeen different cars as she fled the common room in tears, leaving behind a stunned Agent Christopher, an indifferent Connor Mason, and a furious Rufus. Rufus let his anger control him as he propelled himself out of his chair and into Flynn's space.  


“Excuse me?"  


“May I help you?” Flynn said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  


“What did you just say?”  


“I think you heard me loud and clear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go back to reading my paper.” He went back to looking absentmindedly at the newspaper in his hands. Rufus grabbed it viciously and threw it on the floor.  


“Look at me. Now. I’m only going to say this once - leave her alone. She’s gone through enough and she doesn’t need you breathing down her neck and telling her things that she already knows. You’re trying to create a rift between us, I’m not stupid. So leave her alone because if you ever do anything like that again, you’ll be dead. And I’ll enjoy watching her kill you. Consider yourself warned.” Rufus turned on his heel and stalked out, leaving behind a stunned Flynn.


	3. Jiya Has a Surprising Vision that Changes the Dynamics in the Bunker

She was about to lie down on her bed when the vision seized her, and she fell to the floor, startling Lucy, and started convulsing.  


“Jiya! JIYA!” Lucy hollered, trying to break her out of her reverie, but the vision had already pulled her under.

 

She was in the bunker for she could see the lifeboat in the background, but there were people blocking it mostly from view. Jessica and Wyatt. They were arguing about something, then Jess shook him, told him that “He needed to see what was right in front of him and that he’s being stupid” and that she wanted nothing to do with him - she only came with him to make sure that he was okay. She started saying, “Lucy…” before Jiya was violently ripped out of the vision.

 

“Oh my god Jiya are you okay?” Lucy was crouching over her, worriedly gripping her hand.  


“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jiya groaned, struggling to pull herself up.  


“Is she okay?” Jiya looked up at Wyatt and Jessica standing in the doorway. Lucy clammed up immediately, and looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing she’d ever seen. Wyatt kept his eyes on Jiya’s, glancing at Lucy every few seconds. Jessica noticed everything.  


“I’m fine you guys, seriously.” She tried not to look at Wyatt and Jessica too much, as if she might give away what she saw.  


“What’d you see?” Rufus asks, having suddenly appeared and pushed his way through Wyatt and Jessica to get to her.  


“Nothing important.” She said, but gave Rufus a look that told him she would tell him later. He nodded, and told the rest of them that he was going to take Jiya to get some fresh air, hoping that might clear her head and help her to feel better. They all knew it was bull, but nodded along with him. All except Lucy, he sat silently on the floor looking at anything but the man she loves.

 

“So what did you see?” Rufus looked sideways at Jiya.  


She sighed and said, “A fight. Between Jessica and Wyatt.”  


“Oh shit...about?”  


“I don’t know. But I’m betting it will be about Lucy.” Rufus and Jiya shared a sad look. “I just...I feel so bad, and I don’t know what to do, since, technically, this mess is his fault.”  


“I know.” They both stand there a little while longer before heading back into the bunker.

 

Somehow the info got around to everyone except the three people that the argument concerned, and tensions were running high in the bunker. Everyone seemed to be walking around on eggshells, and Flynn was confined to his room because Agent Christopher was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to keep his fat mouth shut. They were three days in from Jiya seeing the vision when it actually happened.

 

“Wyatt. We need to talk.” Everyone scattered fast, making up excuses about having to do things. Jiya lead a confused Lucy to their room talking about how she wanted her to try on this new dress that she found. Wyatt crossed the room to lean on the table that was facing Jessica.  


He crossed his arms and said, “Sure, what about.” He didn’t meet her eyes, he just watched Lucy leave.  


“I don’t belong here.”  


“Sure you do, of course you do, why would you even say that?” He laughs awkwardly and smiles at her, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.  


“I’m not even supposed to be alive, and by me being alive, I’ve ruined everything for you.”  


“That’s not true.”  


She grabbed him by his jacket and shook him. “It is, and you know it. Look, I only came with you to see if you were okay. And you are. And if you can’t see what is waiting right in front of you, then you’re stupid. It’s not that I don’t want anything to do with you, it’s just...who I am, and who you are now don’t fit together anymore. So this is goodbye. Or at least, kind of. I’m not leaving until you’re back with the woman you love. Lucy is the woman for you, and you know that. She’s your soulmate, and I see how it’s killing the both of you to be apart.” He looked shocked, and she sighed. “Wyatt, I loved you, but we weren’t right for each other, and deep down in your heart you know that. You need to do the right thing, the thing that will make you happy.”  


He stared at her, stunned, before hugging her and whispering, “Thank you.” She could hear the tears in his voice.  


“No, thank you.”

 

There was a knock on the door.  


“May I come in?” Lucy stiffened when she recognized the voice as Wyatt’s.  


“Sure, sure, come in.” Lucy glared at Jiya. “I’m going to go find Rufus, umm, I’ll be back.” She hastily exited the room.  


“Lucy.” She hated the way he said her name, but most importantly, she hated the way that the way he said her name made her feel, even after all this time. “Lucy, please, just look at me.” She did, and was astounded to see that he was crying. “Look, I know I messed up, and I did some really shitty things, and I’m sorry, and I understand if you’ll never forgive me, but I need to say a few things. I love you. I truly do. I love you so much that I don’t even know what to do with myself half the time. I can’t stand it when you’re not around me, I get anxious when you don’t show up on time, and I hate the fact that I hurt you. Jessica is my past, but you are my present, and my future, and I don’t want to spend this life without you.” She said nothing, just stared at him, her eyes as round as saucers as they welled with tears. “Okay, well, I came her to say that, so I’ll leave now.” He was halfway out the door when he heard,  


“Wait. Please.” He turned around hesitantly. “I know what Jessica means to you, and how confused you must feel now that she’s back. That doesn’t excuse your actions, and I haven’t fully forgiven you, but...I understand. If my sister were to come back, I would have done the same thing. I don’t even know how to properly put my feelings into words, but I love you too. Every day I would wake up with this love for you, this ache in my chest that never went away, and, when she came back it was like someone took a hatchet to my heart, like the universe was playing one very cruel trick on me, and I hated you. I hated the way you made me feel, the way you smiled at me, the...the way you said my name. But I cannot stop loving you, and I never will.” She leaned awkwardly on her bed.  


“Ma'am…” Wyatt cleared his throat, “May I hug you?”  


“Yes.” She said, her voice a little hoarse.  


He rushed to her and gathered her up in his arms, holding her close, breathing in the scent of her.  


“That was still a shitty thing to do.” She said into his ear, her voice almost lost to the tears she was now shedding.  


“I’m sorry.”  


“I know.” They stood like that for a long time, their tears intermingling with their breaths, and the closeness of their bodies, while the rest of the bunker let out a collective sigh.


	4. Wyatt Realizes How Much He Cares

Wyatt rubbed his eyes as he rolled over on the small cot. He smiled as he thought of Lucy, but that smile slowly slipped off his face as he realized everything that had happened, everything that he had done. He laid there and stared at the ceiling until Rufus’s arrival shook him out of his stupor.  


“Oh sorry, I didn’t know that you were up.” Rufus awkwardly shuffled his feet. “Um, well Agent Christopher finally cracked and went out and bought donuts, if you’re interested, that is.”  


“Oh, yeah, sure.” He rolled out of bed and followed Rufus into the kitchen. Immediately, his eyes went to Lucy. She was standing with her back to him, in one of his flannels that he hadn't bothered to get back, and cat printed pants, pouring coffee into assorted mugs. It was a quite funny arrangement; there was her American Revolution mug, Rufus’s Hamilton mug, Jiya’s plain teal mug, Agent Christopher’s black mug, Connor’s Mason Industries mug, Flynn’s Friends mug, and his Nascar mug. The sight of her pouring coffee into his mug jolted him - she hadn’t done that for weeks, but it seemed routine to her, almost like she didn't even realize she was doing it. Once she was done pouring the coffee, she reached into the draw and pulled out two sugar packets, ripped them opened, and dumped them into his mug. She stirred it profusely for a couple seconds, then placed the spoon in the sink. She quietly made her way to the table, setting down the assorted mugs of coffee, before leaving the room with hers tucked in her hand.  


“Lucy, do you want anything?” Jiya asked to Lucy’s retreating back.  


“No thanks.” She said quietly. Jiya and Rufus shared a concerned look.  


Wyatt quietly walked to the table and picked up his mug. The sugar. She had remembered the sugar. Despite everything, she knew him so deeply and intimately, she remembered that he liked two sugar packets in his coffee even when nobody else seemed to remember. This woman, the woman who had turned his life upside down, who had helped him to feel again, remembered the smallest details about him, just like how he knew that she doesn’t like to eat cereal with milk, and how she always likes the shower a bit too hot so her skin gets kind of red, and how she hates pop music, but knows almost every word to the songs anyway, how she’s never watched a single episode of The Office because she would rather be reading a book or writing a paper, how she always sleeps on her right side, and likes to braid her hair before she goes to bed, and… "Oh my god, I really am in love." Wyatt thought. He knew the moment that he went to find Jessica it was a mistake, because in doing so he had thrown away what he had just found, and hurt the woman that he was in love with to the point that she couldn’t even look at him, and instead found comfort and friendship in Flynn, Flynn of all people, because he was far enough removed from the situation that he wouldn’t even dare to say something about it; it wasn’t his place, and he knew it. "What have I done? How stupid I’ve been. She’s been here all along and has always been there for me even when I was being an asshole." Wyatt thought with a grimace. Wyatt realized that he had been standing there for two minutes, deadly silent, staring off into space, and everyone else was staring at him. He flushed, cleared his throat, and started to say, “I-  


“It’s written all over your face. Just go after her already.” Flynn said deadpan, no hint of sarcasm in his voice.  


Wyatt nodded. He knew what he had to do. He set the mug of coffee down on the table, and ran off to find Lucy.


	5. Lucy Receives an Unexpected Visit From the Future

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Lucy heard a woman say from behind her. She kept on walking though, certain that the words did not apply to her. “Ma’am?” The woman was closer now, and Lucy had no choice but to turn around and confront the person trying to get her attention.  


“May I help you?” She said, not unkindly.  


“Oh wow, it’s actually you. You haven’t changed a day have you?” The woman, she was barely an adult, perhaps nineteen or twenty at most, peered at her curiously, a strange expression on her face. She had dark hair that curled gracefully halfway down her back, and rich dark brown eyes. She wore simple clothes, and almost no makeup. “Lucy Logan, right?”  


“What?” Lucy was taken aback. Wyatt’s last name. Attached to her first name.  


“Oh, sorry. Lucy Preston.”  


“Um, yeah.” Lucy didn’t know what to say, she was still in shock.  


“So nice to meet you, I’m Olivia Christopher, Agent Christopher’s daughter.  


“Oh, nice to meet you, but, I’m sorry, did you say Lucy Logan?”  


“I just mixed up you and Wyatt’s name, I’m so sorry. Time travel has me a little mushy brained.” She laughed. _Phew, dodged that bullet._ She thought.  


“Oh, okay.” Lucy was still looking at her strangely. “So why did you come to find me?”  


“I have something for you.” She patted her jacket until she found the letter tucked into the front pocket. “You cannot open it until Agent Christopher dies.”  


“Why are you giving me this now?”  


“She asked me to, and I couldn’t track you down in the future, so I came back here to give it to you.”  


“Oh, okay then. Thank you?”  


"No problem.” She grins at her. “You’re stunning, by the way.”  


“Thank you...again?” Olivia laughs, and turns away from Lucy, ready to head away, back to her life. Lucy watches her walk away, the breeze playing in her hair. Lucy looks down at the letter clutched in her right hand, the name Lucy scratched into it with Agent Christopher’s loopy cursive. She shook her head and sighed, It’s always me. She thought to herself, before continuing on her own way.


	6. Three Times Carol Preston Protected Lucy and One Time She Didn’t

The sun was shining as a toddler Lucy rip-roared around the playground, her hair in two bouncy pigtails, mud smeared across her pastel yellow Easter dress. She climbed up onto the metal conglomeration, and made her way to the tippy top to go down the curly slide. Her mother stood and watched her from below. Lucy pushed herself up on her tiptoes to wave at her mother, but in doing so, lost her grip on the railing and tumbled down the slide, right into her mother’s waiting arms. Having just tripped, tumbled, and turned around all in the span of ten seconds, Lucy was overwhelmed and bruised, causing her to do what any rational toddler would do - she started wailing like a tornado siren with no abandon. Her mother held her as she cried, thankful that her daughter hadn’t hit the mulch and she wasn’t currently picking splinters out of her face. 

"Shh, Lucy. It's okay, I'll always protect you." She murmured, stroking Lucy’s hair, but Lucy just cried, and cried. 

 

“Lucy! You are not going anywhere until you finish this dissertation!” Carol shouted up the stairs. Teenaged Lucy groaned and slumped onto her bed, crumpling half of the slash-marked filled papers that were on her bed. “If you don’t do this, you will never get into the college you want.” Carol made her way up the stairs and into Lucy’s room, careful of the textbooks and history DVD’s that were flung haphazardly around the room. She looked at the prone form of her daughter, the one dutifully ignoring her presence. She sighed, “Lucy, look...I know I’m hard on you, but I’m only trying to protect you. This world is going to rip you apart if you don’t put some work in, and I’m just trying to prepare you for the real world. C’mere.” Lucy climbed into her mother’s arms, and let her hold her while she cried. 

 

Lucy sucked in a gasp as she tenderly prodded her ankle. A bluish-yellow bruise was already forming as Emma snarked a laugh from the top of the staircase. 

“I guess our princess broke her crown...or ankle.” In that moment, Lucy decided she was going to kill Emma. She pushed herself to her feet and started to hobble back up the stairs, a look of deathly determination painted upon her face. “You really think you can take me? Huh, the princess surprises me every day.” Lucy finally made it to the top of the stairs, and swung for Emma. She sidestepped it easily, but wasn’t as lucky when Lucy smacked her in the side of the head with her right hook. “You’re going to pay for that, bitch.” Emma snarled, leaping on top of Lucy, knocking them both down the stairs this time, biting, kicking, and hitting each other the whole while. Their caterwauling called Carol to the scene, and she rushed to the top of the stairs to see the scene that was unfolding below. 

“Girls! GIRLS! What is going on?” She hollered, making her way slowly down the stairs. 

“You’re backstabbing daughter tried to kill me.” Emma said, breathing heavily, blood pouring out of her nose. Lucy said nothing, just kept silent, trying to staunch the blood flowing from her split lip. A bruise was blooming high on her cheek. 

“Lucy? Is this true?” Carol asked, looking at her daughter. 

“No.” Lucy said quietly, looking her mom dead in the face, emotionless. 

“Emma, take Lucy to one of the cells. We’ll deal with her later.” 

“It would be my pleasure.” Emma grinned at Lucy, looking more shark-like than human. Lucy knew that her mother knew what Emma would do to her, and she still believed in Rittenhouse more than her own daughter. Lucy hung her head; she was truly alone.


	7. One or more TT Member Travels Back to the Present Only to Discover They’ve Known Each Other Since High School in This New Timeline

The lifeboat set down and Rufus quietly composed himself, trying to quell his nausea as he slowly made his way out of the lifeboat. Wyatt was helping Lucy down in front of him, and Rufus felt a stab of emotion. Jiya. He hated leaving Jiya behind when they traveled. He was always afraid that he might die in the past, and never come back to her, and that his death would destroy her. Having Jiya made leaving 10x harder, but he knew that he had to travel, it was his job, and his duty; he couldn't imagine doing anything else. He made his way down, and walked over to her. 

Upon his arrival, she smiled at him, and said, “Every time you come back, I’m just more and more in awe of you. They should have nominated you for “Most Likely to Time Travel”, rather than, “Most Likely to Play Video Games for the Rest of His Life”.” She laughed, but Rufus just stared at her. 

“What?” 

“You know? The mock elections we did in high school? God Rufus, we aren’t that old.” She shot him a confused look. 

“I’ve known you since...high school?” 

“Um yes? Where have you been? Remember, at prom when I was nominated for Prom Queen and then Joey Donnaly tried to feel me up so you pushed him into a punch bowl?” She laughed. "Iconic." 

“No. I definitely don’t remember that. Jiya, we didn’t go to high school together.” 

“Yes, we did.” She said adamantly. “Because after you pushed Joey into the punch bowl, you asked me to be your girlfriend, and we’ve been together ever since. Remember, because Mason didn’t want to hire you because he was afraid it would be an HR issue, but I think that’s the least of our worries now, though I am a little miffed we had to move the wedding back.” She shot Mason an ugly look as Rufus finally noticed the diamond engagement ring on her left hand. He felt like he was going to faint as he looked at Wyatt and Lucy for help, but they just shrugged; complications from time travel just keep getting more complicated.


	8. Agent Christopher Lives a Normal Life in a New Timeline Until Lucy Preston Knocks on Her Door One Day

Agent Christopher was putting the last batch of muffins in the oven when there came an insistent pounding on her front door. Wiping the flour off her hands, and quickly untying her apron, she made her way to the door, while shouting, “No soliciting please!” The pounding continued, and Denise grumbled as she unlocked the door, flung it open, and came face to face with a dark haired, flighty-eyed, young woman. 

“May I help you?” 

“Agent Denise Christopher?” 

“Yes, that’s me. What can I do for you today, ma’am?” The woman flinched at the last word. 

“My name is Lucy Preston, and I am in dire need of your help.” 

Agent Christopher was shell-shocked. This was the Lucy Preston? The woman who was not only an accomplished historian and professor, but also had written some of the best dissertations about key moments and players in history as if she’d actually been there? This Lucy Preston? “You’re…” Agent Christopher’s voice cracked, and she coughed discreetly in an effort to clear it. “You’re Lucy Preston? The historian?” 

“Yes, I am, and I need your help. I’m a time traveler, but my mission is in danger of being compromised, and I need you to help me.” 

Agent Christopher didn't even have to think as she said, "What do you need?"


	9. What happened to Lucy in the 6 weeks she’s been missing?

Lucy had never been in so much pain. Not just physically, but emotionally. Upon her arrival at the Rittenhouse base, she had been beaten, kicked, punched, and verbally abused, all in an effort to get her to tell them about her missions, and to get her to join them. The first few days were a barrage of insults, threats, and torture, all while Lucy screamed for her mother, for Wyatt, or for anyone, to save her. After it was evident that she wouldn’t talk, the beatings stopped, and she was left to rot in her cell. Emma came by every day to sneer at her, and her mother came every other day to try and “talk some sense into her.” But Lucy wouldn’t talk. Couldn’t talk. Some would say that she was in grief, that losing her friends, and the man that she loves had wrecked her so bad, and they were right. She had nothing left to live for. Two weeks into her jailing, she made a decision, she was going to take Rittenhouse down once and for all. She was going to infiltrate them, become a wolf among the sheep so that she could take down the agency that had killed her friends, and that had kidnapped and tortured her. She started feeding her mother information; a special concoction of truth mixed with lies. Once it was determined that she could be trusted, she was let out, free to roam the base as she pleased. She picked up facts, numbers, anything that would help, and when it came time for her to go on a mission with her mother, she was ready. She was a phoenix rising from the ashes, and god help Rittenhouse when she was finally ready to watch them burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for all the kudos and the views, I very much appreciate it! Sorry for being so slow to upload these, I procrastinate all the time! I figured you guys should know a little bit about me, my name is Claire and I am currently a senior in high school! I love Marvel, Star Wars, Supernatural, Riverdale, IT, Timeless, The Resident, Disney, Star Trek, Stranger Things, and basically anything else, though I'm not a huge anime person. I love to write, but I rarely let other people read it, so thank you for taking the time to read my one shots, it really means a lot to me! I hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
